cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatoko Daikanyama
'''Hatoko Daikanyama '''also known as '''Dark Pigeon '''is a famous Japanese pop star idol and one of Takashi's team alongside Jun Gotokuji and Miyama Soshigaya. She appears in Ep 05: Basilisk where she traps the three girls with her Homonculi disguised as her fans as well as her avatar Cockatrice. In the English version of the anime, she speaks in a word of "Cuckurokoo" in her first and last lines. Before meeting with Jun and Miyama in the same hot spring where she meets Takashi, Hatoko is a versatile Japanese pop star idol and an actress which her work has no sleep and being tired due to her performance and signing autographs to her fans. Therefore when she makes a scene on TVs and movies, it reveals that she was not good on acting as an actress as it shown where she and her leading man are gonna eat each of shitake mushrooms which she was not eating the mushroom knowing that she hates it and cries causing the director to cut the scene knowing that Hatoko is not professional to become an actress as her manager convinces her to eat it then they go home. However, Hatoko cries remorsefully as she angrily punches her manager and her leading man repeatedly due to her hatred of shitake mushrooms knowing it was disgusting as she runs away in disgust. Her initial appearance in Ch 1 where she sings her famous song in the billboards. This also shows in a few episodes and the finale and in Ch 3 in Tsugumi's room, it reveals that her room is full of Hatoko's posters and dolls where Tsugumi idolizes her to become a pop star like she is in which she calls her Hatopeon as the latter herself was unaware of her disguise as Dark Pigeon until Ch 23. She later appears in Ch 5, where she was a guest on the Pata-Pi contest to choose which is the best Pata-Pi of Japan. Later, she traps Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi to get their Pata-Pis to distract them by making her own concert with many audience watching her. She finally shows up to see them as a disguised Dark Pigeon and her audiences revealed to be a disguised Homonculi and attacks the three girls and gives chase while she sings her famous song along with her fellow Homonculi as her back up dancers. Tsugumi manages to defeat them with her hand to hand combat. She then summons her avatar Cockatrice and attacks them which causes the three girls to summon their divas and they team up to defeat her avatar as Aphrodite manages to knock her Cockatrice with a punch to the head causing a crack from her punch and was defeated on the ground and was teleported back to the facility that they appeared. Hatoko becomes disappointed from her defeat as she quickly flees along with her Homonculi fans. After she was defeated by the three girls and the divas, she was seen along with the winner of the Pata-Pi contest which she congratulates her for winning as the three girls failed to win the contest. Her avatar is Cockatrice and it can fly in mid-air to shoot laser blasts from its mouth and her apostolus suit is Beelzebub which she summons two pink pigeons at the same time and each of the pink pigeons shoot laser blasts from its mouth to knock her opponents in a deadly blow by rapid firing. She along with Jun and Miyama have a crush and admiration towards Takashi whole heartedly. She along with Jun and Miyama after been defeated with Hibari in her advanced diva state and Takashi's disappearance, formed a group called Sibyl Team of Akihabara and she actually reveals to Tsugumi her real identity as sings her famous song making the latter became horribly surprised as other girls know that Hatoko and Dark Pigeon is the same person. Appearance Hatoko appears to have a long back-length orange hair with a full fringe which is tied in two ponytails and green eyes. She also has a gold pierced earring on her belly button when she wears her casual clothes (usually the tube top she wears) and her disguised form. As a pop star, She wears a red and white top-tiered tube dress with a pink ribbon on her neck, pink and white warmers on both of her arms, white thigh high socks with pink ribbons in each side of her socks and gray shoes. Her ponytails have pink ribbons in each side and a matching dark pink earrings. As Dark Pigeon, she maintains her dark pink earrings as her clip on her ponytails are red. She now wears a pink feathered black short sleeve mini bomber jacket with pink feathered folden sleeves. Underneath is a black tube top, a matching pink feathered black skirt, dark pink thigh high socks and a matching black heels. She also wears a red collar with a large gold heart shaped bell that hangs on her collar, a matching dark pink shoulder gloves with golden heart shaped bells which is connected to her gloves and was covered from her mini bomber jacket and wears a pink wing-shaped mask. She is later seen with Jun and Miyama in their disguised forms without their mask as they aid the girls against Hisho and her diva army. As Beelzebub her apostolus suit, She now wears a pink and black suit as her Apostolus armor and helmet are pink and white and her boots and gloves are pink and gold. She also wears a matching pink and black mask while wearing the suit. Fighting Capacity Hatoko does not fight in Ch 5 as she managed to trap Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi in her own concert with her Homonculi disguised as her audience to get their Pata-Pis until she fights them using her avatar Cockatrice during Ch 10 after the group disbands by Takashi due to their failures. She is also shown to fight against the divas during Ch 12 in her apostolus suit, Beelzebub and she incapacitates Hestia with her two pink pigeons who are shooting laser blasts from their mouth which she calls her two pigeons as cuckoo number 1 and cuckoo number 2. She also managed to incapacitate other divas to revert them back into Pata-Pis in Ch 19. Gallery Hatoko pop star.jpg|A close-up of Hatoko singing her famous song in a few episodes Dark pigeon singing.jpg|Hatoko as Dark Pigeon as she sings her famous song during Episode 5 Hatoko03.jpg|Hatoko in Tsugumi's dream Hatoko01.jpg|Hatoko as a pop star before being brief by Takashi in her disguised form in Episode 5 Cyberteam in Akihabara2-19.jpg|Hatoko as Dark Pigeon during Episode 10 Category:Characters Category:Rose Cross